Adjustment
by Fiona Alexis Dowel
Summary: Continuation of Depression. Will as more details as they occur.
1. Chapter 1

This continues IMMEDIATELY from the previous story 'Depression'

I wake up from the odd dream, open my eyes, and look around me. "Sonia! You're awake at last!" a familiar voice says nearby. I roll my head to the side to see a beautiful female fox, with twin tails.

"Tails?" I say, not even aware of my surroundings, but having a faint memory flash quickly.

"Tails? I haven't heard that nickname in ages. It's good to welcome you back, Sonia." the fox says, leaning over me.

"Why do you keep calling me Sonia?" I ask, not really understanding anything.

"Because, it's your name, honey." the fox says as a sad look crosses her face.

"Okay. So, when can I leave? I have something I want to talk with you about." I say, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"I'll see. I just hope that your memory won't be gone forever. I'll be right back." she says and then gets up and walks off.

She looks so much like the fox from that, was it a dream or a long forgotten memory? I really can't tell. One of the few things I could remember was that the vixen that had been sitting by my bed was my girlfriend, Millicent Prower.

I see her enter the room, so I try to sit up. "Well honey, they said that since you're awake, they just have to run a few tests and you can go home tomorrow. I'm so happy. I can't wait to have you back." she says before pulling me into a hug. I quickly return the hug, not even sure if what I remembered is the truth.

"Sorry Sonia, but I have to go now. Love you." she say and offers her lips. I quickly kiss her on the lips and say, "Love you too."

She then walks out the door. I feel a tear stream down my face, but seeing her for even that long made me so happy.

"Well Miss Harinezumi, I am amazed that you woke up so soon. Your waking up sure made Miss Prower very happy. I haven't seen her smile like that since you were brought here." a male panther says as he walked in.

"Doctor?" I say, not trying to be rude. "Yes ma'am?" he says, peeking over his clipboard.

"How long have I been here?" I ask, truly curious.

"Approximately three months. You're not even interested in what happened to you?" he says, the concern showing on his face.

"I am, but I'd rather hear it from Millie. That is, if she even knows what happened to me. Sorry." I say, hoping he is not offended.

"It's quite alright, Miss Harinezumi. Oddly enough, I understand. You are probably still in a type of shock, so naturally you wish to speak to who you care about most. Please come with me, we have a few tests to run to see if you are healthy enough to leave. If all goes smooth. I can actually have you out of here by tomorrow evening." he says as he helps me up.

"Good. I hope I'm okay." I say, the doctor helping me into a wheel chair because my legs are very wobbly. We make our way to a room unlike what I was expecting. From what I remember about, or was it dreamed about? Anyway, the way I remember hospitals was that there were clunky machines that barely did whatever they were designed to do and almost any test or medicine required lots of needles or foul tasting liquids and solids. This room was only a little bigger than the room I had just been in.

There was only one machine, and it took up most of the room. There was a little platform, about the size of a hospital bed. The doctor led me over to it and helped me lay down on it. "This machine will monitor your vital signs and brain activity, among other things. In order for the machine to work at it's best, I'm afraid that I will have to put you back to sleep. When you wake up again, I'll have Miss Prower come by to pick you up. Good night, Miss Harinezumi." he says before placing a mask over my nose and mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

*SPOILERS* Authors note: Since I have already received some confusion about this part, I will explain. Its a dream memory. It did happen PRIOR to Depression. *SPOILERS*

Chapter Two

I slowly open my eyes and notice that I am laying on a wing. For some reason, I don't panic. Even though trees are flying by, I don't feel scared. I look down to my left at the fox piloting the craft.

"We're almost there, Sonic. Eggman's gonna be sorry for attacking Station Square!" the fox says when he notices me looking. We land just a few minutes later, almost right in the middle of a forest clearing. Without saying a word, I jump down from the plane. The fox walks up alongside me.

"Before we go and fight, how about a kiss?" the fox says as he puckers his lips. I quickly oblige him and plant a good one right on his lips.

"I love you, Tails." I find myself saying.

"I love you too, Sonic." he says, blushing a little. I pull him into a hug and start kissing him all over, I'm not sure of the reason why. I guess it's because I have a feeling that this is the last time I'll be able to do this. I keep on, and eventually, we wind up making love. Right there in the field. As soon as we both were satisfied, we head off to find Eggman.

We find him. But he's not in a machine. "I've finally had enough of this, you will die!" He says before seizing Tails around his waist. I quickly realize that what has Tails isn't Eggman, but a robot that looks exactly like him . And it was making a very loud sound, like pressure in a boiler was building. I don't know why, but I can't bring myself to move quickly enough. Before I can even move my feet, a huge explosion blasts me backwards. Standing up, I see that the entire area is scorched black and there is a good sized crater. I just can't take it and pass out.


End file.
